Let's Play The Death Game,
by DelilahTCullen
Summary: Okay, so I had read some stories for the contest 'Kill A Cullen' so I got this idea. No, this isn't FOR the contest...A group of friends who wish to die; but having a simpler reason. Beware! Death in all chapters!
1. The Beginnning

**AN- OKAY! So, lets start with: If you don't want to hear about anyone dying then GO, I repeat, DO NOT READ.(: 'Kay? I've never, actually written such a horrible story, but I just had to give it a shot. Everyone dies in the this story. Everyone. And the are not nice people. So, please, don't trash me, if you don't like it. I'm warning you.**

**PROCEED WITH CAUTION!**

**And to this sick minded, like I, enjoy, darlings.**

This was a game that ends in tragedy and no matter what; it has an end. The game is sick. The game is a plea that won't be heard if you 'won'. The game ends on you and you'll be remembered while everyone else is disappointed and relived but mostly horrified. This is a game of pure luck. Cheers to you for having the guts to play.

Bella Swan was a quiet girl, she was fun and everyone loved her. She was so kind, so pretty. However, she didn't see it; she didn't understand why everyone wanted to be her friend. See, she held a terrible secret, a secret that no one knew.

Her boyfriend, Edward Cullen had the same popularity. But he handled it differently, he spoke to everyone. All the guys were jealous of him because he got Isabella, but he didn't care; he'd die for her. Which was why he was here. He acted like he had no secrets unlike all of his friends. He acted like the perfect person everyone thought he was. But that was far from the truth. Honestly, his secrets didn't bother him. The only reason he was here was because Bella was. He was mad he was here; he hated that he was subjected to this. He didn't want to be there and he tried to convince Bella that whatever reason she had it would be fine, but she didn't waver.

"Why are you thinking so hard? Relax." Bella said, from beside him on the floor.

"You want me to relax while we sit here with our closest fucking friends to see who will die? Well, I'm so damn sorry, I _can't._" He hissed back, his eyes darting around the room of his friends, then to the gun sitting in the middle that held only one bullet.

Rosalie Hale watched as Bella's face contorted with hurt and her eyes widened as she glared at Edward before looking away with a blank face. Rose didn't know or really understand why _they _were here, the perfect couple with all the good attention, unlike her and Emmett. She sighed as she thought of her reasoning and looked over at her love, who was staring at his hands in his lap. She couldn't stand to see him sad, much less knowing it was her own damn fault.

Emmett McCarty was lost in thought staring at his big burly hands in his lap as he remembered the last conversation with Rosalie. He knew it was too good to be true. He knew something would go wrong. He just wished it wasn't _this_. He didn't want to find out that Rosalie, the love of his life, his soul mate, lied to him about the baby in her stomach.

Oh, Alice Brandon. She was so desperate to win this game, she just needed a reason to do what she had already planned on doing but she had to find a liable excuse for her decision. She just didn't want her friends, her lover to suffer.

Jasper Whitlock scoffed at all the sad faces around him before he spoke in his loud, raspy voice. "Why the fuck are you guys all so morose? No one's died yet and no one was forced to be here. If you wish to go, then fucking GO."

He waited a few beats before he smiled his cynical smile and lit a joint, passing it to Edward after he took a deep suck.

Edward took a breath without hesitation for he had done this dozens of times before. Bella looked at Edward as he held the smoke in his mouth slowly passing the weed to her. She looked at it in her hand before she shrugged and slowly breathed it in.

Emmett look it from her, taking two deep pulls and looked away as he gave it to Rosalie.

Rose's face had shown no emotion what-so-ever since she arrived and it continued this was while she took a breath before giving it to Alice.

The tiny girl sighed before she breathed in as much as she could almost finishing the joint as she glared at her hand, giving it back to owner of the raspy voice.

Jasper smiled again, his eyes crazed as he picked up the gun and put it to his forehead, the reasons wanting his death passing through the haze in his head.

Cheating on Alice for drugs, all the times he hurt her, making her miscarry his own baby by mistake, before his mind started to blank again as the drugs from earlier and now started to drive in. He cocked the gun and fired.

_Click._

He shook his head, giving Edward the gun. He stared at it, pointing it to his temple as thought of the real reason he was here. He watched as someone got raped and killed; he didn't participate…just watched. He saw a young girl get hit by a car and just…walked away. He was a sick person and he didn't even care. He cocked it, pulled the trigger.

_Click_.

He had no emotion, passing his girlfriend the gun. Bella saw the flashes of the dead man on the floor of the forest just out of her backyard. She saw the glove on her hand, the bloody knife, heard the screams, the pleas, all the gushing blood. She had killed her best friend and she didn't really mind. She doesn't regret it…but she does. Everyday hoping no one found out so she didn't get punished for it. The anxiety has ruled over her life; it was ruining her. She didn't fucking care of her life anymore; her boyfriend was so happy all the fucking time and she was jealous. She stared straight as she held the gun in between her eyes, cocked the gun and pulled the trigger.

_Click_.

She harshly passed the gun to Emmett who's reason she already knew. He couldn't stand the thought of his wife dying because if a baby he made with her with the exceeding amount of help from meth and coke. And also who she would die to give birth to said baby, who would have problems their whole life anyway. She watched as Emmett put the gun to his heart, cock. Pull.

_Click_.

Emmett hesitated as he was about to hand it to his wife; his eyes were filled with such pain, and Rosalie watched with tears in her eyes. Bella turned away to find Edward and Jasper smoking another joint but before Edward could turn to her, she looked away.

Rosalie held the gun to her neck and cocked it right away; so far wasting the least time as she pulled the trigger.

_Click_.

Alice, greedily grabbed her gun and ignoring the screams of her pain, as the bastard of her nightmares shoved his cock in a sixteen year old pussy, or even her cries and yells as she fought with Jasper and indefinitely the moans as she found Jasper pounding into some skank with all the drugs laying around.

She cocked it, when she saw a hand start to reach in the corner of her eye, and she pulled the trigger in panic.

Jasper eyes were wide, when he saw Alice quickly cock it and fire. But all he heard was a…

_Click._

Alice blankly handed the gun to Jasper who stared at her. His expression filled with pain as he saw just how much she wanted to die.

"Alice…" He said, reaching for her.

She slid away, minutely, shaking her head.

He exhaled, holding back the stupid tears. He turned to the group. "Okay." He said, deeply, once again with his wild smile. "Round one is done. One of us will die. But, I would like to add another rule. What do you guys say about playing until…there is no one left?"

They all stared at him, except for Alice, who nodded, immediately. Bella nodded, slowly, Rosalie and Emmett nodded, together. Edward just shrugged, for he didn't care. He didn't really care, at all.

Jasper pointed the gun in his mouth, which was in a crazy smirk and after cocking the gun, pulled the trigger.

There was no fire sound at all. All the quite room heard was, _click. _Jasper passed the gun to Edward, before he spoke again. "Alright guys, this round someone _will_ get shot so-"

BAM!

Everyone jumped, looking to the sound of the fire of the gun, the bullet speeding out and into someone's flesh.

"Holy shit…"

A whisper, the words spoken so quiet, but the room sounding dead. Not even a breath.

"I wasn't done talking yet, you fuck!" Jasper yelled, as he got on his knees over the dying body.

"NO!" Alice screamed, as she stared at the body as they fell onto their back.

"Oh my god," Rosalie muttered, covering her face with her hands and Emmett grabbed her hand, tightly, eyes wide, mouth open.

"Well, fuck," Bella murmured, tears in her eyes, as she watched more blood seep through Edward's shirt, where the bullet went through.

"I love…you, Bella," Edward gasped, before his head fell to the side and he no longer moved.

"I love you, Edward," Bella whispered, tears falling onto Edward's shirt, as she leaned over her boyfriend's dead body.

Alice groaned, falling onto her back on the hard wood floor. "One down, five to go, fuckers."

Jasper sighed, as he stood up. "Okay, so now that Edward's dead-"

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT, SO CALMLY!? Edward just…_died!_" Rosalie screamed, as she cried.

Jasper turned to her, his eyes staring her down. "Shut the fuck up. I obviously know that, _sissy_. You can leave if you want to." He said, menacingly.

When she said nothing, her eyes wild, as her mouth stayed open. "Great!" Jasper said, excitedly. "Gather 'round my lovlies. Let's continue."

**AN-Isn't this just sick? It's gross and wrong, but I love it. Don't you? If you don't lemme know, so I don't post anymore. I've been really…messed up, lately, so this is just my way of getting my frustrations out. Sorry, if its just **_**too **_**bad. And I must apologize for killing Edward first. So, sorry. Tell me, man. Should I post more? [:  
**

**Delilaaaaahhh!?**


	2. Unbelievable

**AN-Okay, so I got some people who said not to continue. But more of you said I should! So, if you are reading this, thanks very much for giving my shot at…angst(?) a shot AND I think there may be something wrong with your head. LIKE ME! Yay. Uh, enjoy? I guess. And like the last chapter, you guys should know…someone gonna die! Let's see who? **

After the gun was reloaded, everyone still seated, Edward's _body _hadn't been moved, and it still lay next to Bella. And boy, was she losing it. She kept trying to keep her eyes off of her dead boyfriend, but she _couldn't. _She stared, at the blood, his perfect lips in a small O, as it lay open, as long with his closed eyes, which had been closed. His hands were on either side of him, one leg crossed under the other and his fucking head was facing her.

"UGH!" Bella groaned and before anyone could question her, she stood up and went to move.

"NO!" Jasper yelled, pointing a long thin finger at her.

"OH my god, don't fucking SCARE me like that, you bitch!" She screamed back, as she fisted her hands.

He laughed, "Sit your sweet little ass back down. You ain't moving. You'll fuck it all up."

"I hate you!" Bella ground out, as she collapsed, back down on the floor.

"Too fucking bad." He smiled at her, sweetly, before he handed her the gun. "It's loaded."

"Duh," she muttered, as she took it from her. It was still warm from when it had been fired, previously. She stared down at it and took a deep breath as she held it in front of her face; it wasn't touching her, it was just there. She cocked and it fired, without a thought.

_Click._

She sighed, sadly, as she handed the gun to Emmett. He looked at it for a second, feeling how warm it still was, thinking back as he had watched Edward fire the gun into his chest. He saw back to the blood seeping through his shirt. It was kinda exciting.

Emmett grinned but then looked over at Rosalie who was staring at him, her breath coming out in quick pants. He watched her as she looked down at her stomach. "Rosalie?"

She looked up at him and her breathing relaxed as she stared at the gun in Emmett's hands. She nodded and looked into his eyes. Emmett said nothing nor showed no emotion as he lifted the gun to his temple and pressed it, deeply into the skin there. He blinked hard before he opened his eyes and cocking the gun, pulled the trigger.

…_click._

Rosalie took the gun and biting her lip, as she stared at Edward's dead body, froze after she cocked the gun. Would she be left there, dead, while everyone else played if she got the bullet? Would everyone freeze when they hear the _bang _of the gun as it tore through her flesh? What if she was next? No, but she wasn't, it had gone around and then two more before someone died and she was only third! With that thought in mind, a slight smile on her face, she fired.

_Click._

Emmett sighed in relief as Rosalie handed the gun to Alice, with a look he didn't quite understand on her face. Rosalie leaned back on her elbows as Alice cocked the gun and fired, not wasting time.

_Click._

Bella watched Jasper take the gun from Alice's hands. She could see the pain in his eyes as he watched Alice's obvious disappointment in not getting the shot. She could see that it was killing him inside and that he did not want to see Alice die; he wanted to die first. Alice was her best friend. She knew everything, she knew why she was the one most desperate to die; just Alice didn't know she knew she wanted to die. Well, more specifically she knew that before this whole game. She saw Alice's pain everyday.

Jasper stared at the gun as he thought about how much he _saw _that Alice wanted to die. She showed no concern about it, she just _wanted _it. He didn't want to see her accomplish it. He was going to die first.

Emmett watched as Jasper cocked the gun and pulled the trigger, watching carefully, ready for the possible impact.

_Click._

Bella had lost feeling by this point, she was losing hope, even though she already knew she was going to die; she wanted to die _now. _However, before she could even cock the gun, Jasper spoke up. "Okay, guys. So, here is round one-"

"Don't you mean, round three? Or like, two and a half?" Bella asked, as she flipped the gun between both hands.

Jasper turned to her, his nostrils flaring. "Bella." She looked over at him with a sweet smile. "Shut. The. Fuck. Up. Before I kill you myself."

"Bring it, Jazzy." She taunted, waving the gun in his face.

Jasper growled, his used-to-be-before-he-turned-into-a-druggie stunning blue eyes turned to slits as he glared at her, furious. All Bella did was look at him bored, as she tilted her head to the side and cocked an eyebrow. Jasper stared at her before he turned back to the group. "_Like I was saying,_" he started out through gritted teeth, "here is another round of our lovely game. Go the fuck ahead, Bella. See if we're lucky and you _die _next."

Bella grinned, sarcastically. "Thanks, _Jasper. _Let's hope your right." She said the last part softly as she cocked the trigger and pulled the trigger harder than necessary as she pointed it at her cheek.

_Click._

"Looks like luck isn't on our side today, Jazz hands," She grumbled, sarcastically as she passed it to Emmett, rubbing the spot on her cheek where she had pressed the gun too hard into the soft skin.

"Ha, there's a red circle on your cheek." Emmett said, before Jasper could comment on Bella's nickname (that he had hated since they were little preteens), cheekily as he cocked the gun without thinking. Bella flipped him off, laughing, softly.

Emmett laughed. He was about to pull the trigger, pointing the gun at his temple, when he thought of something. He looked over at Rosalie and smiled at her. He unthinkingly pulled the trigger.

_BAM!_

Rosalie didn't expect the shot at all, so she jumped and screamed. Blood shot out onto her and Bella and some even got on Jasper and Alice. Rosalie was gasping for breath as she desperately scrambled to get away from Emmett as he fell over, a gaping hole now in the side of his head, blood pouring out.

"Oh my god!!!" Bella screamed, as she tried to scrub at the blood that landed on her light blue shirt, only making it worse.

Jasper groaned as he covered his eyes for a moment before grabbing a pillow and moving over to Emmett to try to stop the blood from spreading too much on the hard wood floor, for Rosalie still had to sit next to him. He looked over at Rosalie who was ghostly white and a light sheet of sweat all over her face and neck.

"Rosalie. Calm down, Rosalie!" He yelled, as she started panting louder.

"Oh…my….god. Oh fuck…Jasper…" She gasped out, as she tried to comprehend the blood gushing form Emmett's head, though stalled by the pillow Jasper had placed by his head. She pointed at her dead lover as she stared and tried to get herself together. Her hand drifted down to her stomach, as she felt a hardy kick. "Shh, shh…" She murmured.

Alice sat unmoving where she had been. She stared at Emmett's hand where the gun still was. It hadn't moved, of course, for he was dead, but she stared at it, willing it to grip the gun and lift it, pointing it straight at her; ending her misery once and for all.

Bella was in a fetal position, rocking back and forth as she stared at Jasper who was kneeling over Emmett and her eyes widened when she saw his hand go down to Emmett's face. But calmed, when she saw that he only closed his unseeing baby blue eyes.

Jasper crawled back to his spot. "Rosalie, come back to your spot."

Rose stared at her brother. His voice held no emotion, at all. He didn't even look at her. He just looked down at the gun in his hand, as he loaded another bullet it in. He didn't ask her to. He didn't say it gently. It was a demand and he didn't even have a thought of her not listening to him.

When Jasper noticed that his sister hadn't moved, he spoke without looking up. "Rosalie. If you don't go back to your spot, so we can continue our game, you can go, baby sister." His voice was mocking and he knew it. He had anther cynical smile on his face and he affectionately rubbing the gun who had killed two of his closest friends not even a few feet from him.

"You are sick, Jasper. Sick!" Rosalie shouted, her voice even, her breathing labored, as she glared at her brother. "You should go to jail. You should be committed to a mental institution, you sick _fuck_." She spit out, her hands crumpled into fists. She had lost all other thought than dying, after she saw her Emmett die. She couldn't stand to see someone else die. So she did what she knew would kill her faster. She provoked the sick person with the loaded gun.

"Rosie," Jasper cooed. "You can go to the po-lice and tell 'em to come 'n get me, 'cause I got some mental issues. You can tell 'em all about my sick game and how two of our friends have al'eady died and the rest of us waiting for our turn. But it won't matter, Darlin'. Why? Because we'll all be dead by the time they get here, anyhow." Jasper was talking in a gentle voice. His southern drawl apparent through his whole speech, as he looked at up at his younger sister. She didn't answer for a while and Jasper took that as his cue to continue. "So, please, hon; sit. Let's continue."

Rosalie was on her feet, her whole frame shaking with rage. "Fuck you! Fuck you and your sick game! I'm not playing anymore! I can't sit here and watch anyone else die, I can't-"

_BAM!_

Rosalie gasped, her hands going to the spot before her left breast. Her eyes were wide and her mouth open in an O as she stared at her brother, struggling for breath as she fell to her knees.

"Rose!" Bella screeched as she rushed over to Rosalie as she gasped, the blood coming out quickly and washing over her hands as she gripped the skin. The agony ripped through her whole body and she screamed, arching her back, sharply. "Rose! Oh my fucking god!"

Rosalie's will to live rapidly left her body and she fell forward, her eyes closed, along with her mouth and one of her arms in front of her and the other under her body, both her hands and most of her forearms colored in crimson.

Bella slowly turned to face Jasper who still had the gun pointed to where Rosalie had been standing. His eyes were wide, his nostrils wide. "What the fuck?" Bella said to him, as she sat back on her ass, next to Rose not even caring that she was dead. She just couldn't believe that _Jasper _killed his _own_ sister. "You fucking killed your own sister!" She screamed, pointing at him. She got in his face, knocking the gun out of his hand with her wrist, not even registering the pain it inflicted. She shook Jasper's shoulders. "What the _FUCK_!?"

Jasper shook his head, his eyes filled with tears as he grabbed Bella's hands and jerked her to sit down next to him. He barely looked at Alice as he reached into her still hands and took the gun from her. She didn't want to let go, so he roughly pulled on it and she released it.

"She wanted it, Bella." He said, softly, looking at her. He took a breath. "We're not done here." He whispered, as he looked down and put in another bullet, twirling the chamber of the gun. He looked between Alice and Bella, both staring at each other. It didn't escape his notice that Alice hadn't said anything since before Emmett died and he turned to her, with pleading wet eyes. "I'm sorry. I cheated and I'm _sorry_."

Alice knew that he meant 'cheat' in two different ways. She nodded and leaned forward to kiss his cheek, minutely. She didn't feel like speaking and she felt no shame that she was perfectly fine with being near him knowing that he just shot his pregnant sister. She did want it. She needed it. And anyway, they were going to die. She didn't care what she had to do. She was going to die.

**AN-OKAY. Phew. Three down, three to go, right? How many expected that Rosalie was going to die the way she did? How horrible is this story, aye? Ahhh, I had too much fun writing it. Really. It was kinda weird. ANYWAY, review, please, please. Tell me how terrible and sick minded I am. (: More?**

**Delilaaaaahhh!?**


	3. Whatyou never expected

**AN-So, if you are still reading this, you and I very alike. Usually, I just cant stand to read angst. I can't. It's too sad. That's what real life is for. So, when I turn to FF I look for cute, funny stories. Or ones full of sex. Either way. (: OKAY, anyway, read ahead. See who dies next.**

**Here we go, :DDDDDDDDD**

Bella stared at Alice. She couldn't really understand who the fuck she could just sit here with her boyfriend who just killed his own sister. Not that she understood, herself, why she was here. Frankly, she thought this whole ordeal was taking too damn long.

Jasper was staring at the gun, as he flipped over and over in his hands. He was really wondering who would die next. He wondered how he could be doing this. He wondered how he could even think to stand watching Alice die. Or even Bella. Bella was one of his closest friends. She was like his sister. That he hasn't killed, yet. He had started to lose feeling of his body after Emmett died, though. He didn't even really feel it when he shot Rosalie. His twin sister. He adored her. When he first heard that she was pregnant; he was ecstatic. But then he learned about the meth problem with them. That they would both die. And it was his fault. And they both died under his hand anyway. He just sped it up.

"Fucking A! I'm done waiting! Give me the fucking gun!" Alice screamed, as her hand latched on Jasper's.

He gasped, surprised, as he tightened his grip on the gun. He had secretly put three bullets in the gun. There was only the three of them left. Why wait, right? "Alice! Wait, Alice!"

"No! Give me it, _now_!" She shrieked, as she straddled Jasper's leg, fighting for the gun in his hand.

Alice was crazed. She felt…she didn't know what she felt anymore. She was mad. Pissed. Depressed. Anxious. She wanted the gun. She didn't want to wait. She fought for the gun. She fought and scraped for the gun out of his hands.

"NO! You cannot have it! Stop! Alice, _stop_!" Jasper yelled.

Bella stared at the wrestling for the gun that was happening in front of her. She saw Alice fighting for the gun. She also saw the absolute determination on Jasper's face. He wasn't letting go. "STOP!"

_BAM!_

Alice's piercing scream floated through the air, as she fell on her ass, her hands both tight to her stomach, as she bent half her body over the other. "Oh my god! Fuck, fuck, _fuck_! Not what I wanted, you fucker!" She screamed, looking up at Jasper, tears running down her face. "Oh my god, it hurts. It hurts, so bad!"

Bella watched as Jasper just sat there, the gun in his hand. "Bella! Fucking help me! What do I do? What do I DO!?" Alice screamed, as she glared at Bella. "My hand! Bella, my hand!"

Bella looked back and forth between Alice and Jasper. Jasper, emotionless, staring at the gun. Alice dropped to her side, screaming and shrieking; she started to shake. "FUCK! Fuck, Bella, FUCKING shit! My hand, my hand, my hand, my hand. I can't! I cant…" Before she started to shriek again.

Bella trembled, crawling over to Jasper. She had seen that he put more than one bullet in the gun when he thought no one was looking. But she didn't care; so she let him. She crawled right up to him and took the gun out of his hand. She looked at Alice's desperate eyes, as she squirmed and cried on the floor, blood dripping on the floor and all over her designer clothes. Bella, then, moved closer to Alice on her knees, before she pointed the gun at Alice's chest and cocked it.

"Okay, Alice." Bella whispered, her hand shaking as she aimed, directly to Alice's heart.

"DO IT! Fucking, do it, Bella! PLEASE, please, please." Alice whimpered, over and over.

"I'm so sorry. So so so sorry." Bella cried, tears beginning to well in her eyes. "I love you, sister." She whispered, as she pulled the trigger.

_BAM!_

"NO!" Jasper screamed, his hands reaching out to nothing.

After a few beats on silence, while Jasper stared at a dead Alice, breathing hard, Bella watched him, gasping, her eyes wide. Then Jasper turned to her, his eyes wide and menacing. "How could you…"

"She…" Bella started to say but couldn't continue while Jasper stared at her the way he was. "Jasper…""You killed her." He stated. His voice eerily calm. It freak her out and she knew there was an upcoming break coming, but she couldn't do anything; she couldn't move. "You killed my Alice."

Bella stared at him, panting. Her eyes were wide; she felt a burning in her hands, but she did nothing. She couldn't. "She wanted-"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT SHE WANTED!" Jasper screamed at her making her flinch. "You killed my baby. You killed her."

"No." Bella ground out. "You killed her when you cheated on her!" She said.

Jasper let out a yell, before she stood and set his jaw. He looked evil; possessed. Bella knew he was. Bella knew he was angry. Bella knew one of her best friends, Jasper Whitlock was no longer here. This was just another copy. Another evil spirit in his body. She had no hope anymore. She didn't care. "What? What are you gonna do?" She taunted, unmoving.

He glared at her. He glared so hard, she felt the burning in her eyes. She felt it. It was a weird sensation. But she welcomed it. She welcomed her end. She wanted him to die, too.

Before she could really register what was going on, a sharp pain was passing throughout her back and she was on the ground with Jasper on top of her, his hands on the gun. Along with her own. "I know you're going to kill me." She whispered. They were both holding onto the gun. Her more out of force because Jasper's big hands covered her own on the gun.

"I know." He answered, staring down at her. "I know I am. I know you know I am."

"Then do it!"

"No." He paused as a scary smile spread on his face. "Why? Because theres only one bullet left. And I'm dying too, bitch."

"Obviously you're dying, too, you sick fuck." She spit, as she closed her fingers on the gun again. Jasper's grip tightened along with hers. "It'd be a fucking crime to leave you alive."

He laughed. "Well, honey, I've already committed quite a few. But see, you were a part of those, too. Well, most of them."

She said nothing as Jasper leaned down a little more. "So, Bella. You know I've always loved you." He didn't ask it. It was stated. There was no way she could answer. No way she could give an answer. "Not just like my sister. No, I loved your body, baby girl. You are so pretty." He cooed.

Bella had no emotion on her face. No emotion in her at all. She wasn't surprised. Angry. Scared. No, she felt nothing. All she did was stare at Jasper. At the first boy she ever loved. Because that's what she remembers him as. That sweet little boy she met in fourth grade. The one that was always nice but quiet. The one who gave her everything. Before she found Edward. And he found Alice.

"You loved me, too. Remember?" He asked, faking sweetness, as he ran his nose along her cheek. When Bella didn't answer, Jasper asked again. Rougher. "Do you remember?"

"Yes. But then you turned into a physco." She said, staring at the ceiling.

"Ah, yes. And you found solace in dear Edward." Then his voice went quiet. "That's why he died first, you know."

"I know." Bella whispered.

"I knew you did," Jasper said, so quietly, she almost didn't hear it. And the only reason she did was because he was right in front of her. Inches from her face. Staring at each other. Hers held no emotion. They were blank. His were crazed. "You always knew."

Bella blinked slowly, before she stared at him again. "You used Alice. You deluded yourself into thinking you loved her. But you didn't. I knew." She said, calmly. "I knew. I knew you loved me."

Jasper gave a psychotic smile. "So, you killed her. And now we get to die together, baby."

"Yes."

Jasper fingers moved Bella's on the gun but didn't make her let go. His finger was on the trigger and he angled the gun so that it was pointing outwards, but they were pressed so tight together, that it would hit them both. He knew this. She didn't care.

"You crazy fuck." She muttered, right before Jasper pressed his lips roughly to hers.

Pull.

_BAM!_

"God, I hate you…"

**AN-There you go. That's the end. The very end. Did you like it? I sure did. I admit, that this wasn't really how I planned to end this. But I'm pretty okay with it. Sorry. This be it. No more. Don't ask for more. But tell me how sick minded I am. (: Ha, no, but please Review. Tell me if you liked it? I probably wont writer anything else like this. It felt kinda wrong. **

**Killing fictional characters. **

**Who woulda thought?**

**Delilaaaaahhh,!?**


End file.
